epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Teddyfail/Mad Max vs Thomas the Tank Engine - Epic Fail Battles of History
I keep asking myself: Why do I do this. And the answer to that always is: Why the fuck not? A battle that no one want to or even think of seeing. That's why I'm here for, making shit no one wants. So, this episode, it's the Australian post-apocalypse cop Mad Max against the kid-friendly, hardworking Thomas the Tank Engine to find out who is the better....ummm... I don't even know what's the connection here, ummmm.... who crashes better? Thank Jella for that Peter as Thomas pic he made. Who thought that thing would be used one day. Cast Nice Peter as Thomas the Tank Engine EpicLLOYD as Mad Max The battle EPIC FAIL BATTLES OF HISTORY THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE ''' '''VS MAD MAX ''' '''BEGIN (Beat starts at 0:27) 'Mad Max:' This little model train wants the Road Warrior to battle? Better Call All Engines now, cause Thomas is in Trouble. Welcome to the Wasteland because this is getting heated. I've seen a train more full of shit and you can Hardy beat it. I'll ride you til the end. You can't escape the Thunderdome. You've nothing special, Chuggington. You are not shiny and chrome! Now witness my disses because they are Too Hot for Thomas. I'm the face of action films. Yours is on some toddlers' pajamas! 'Thomas the Tank Engine' Cinders and ashes! Your verse gave me headache like those Trucks! I'm busting rhymes like Antman's wall, you can call me Duck. You know I'm rock n' roll, catch my flow. I'm a Starr! Better grab that fire guitar cause Thomas is dropping bars. You're a hood ornament, while I'm always number one! You're playing games like Jigsaw, while I always keep it fun! You got a muzzle on your face. Your life is just a train wreck! Even Spencer can't catch me cause I'm going fast on this track! 'Mad Max:' You Can't Win Thomas. Your raps are weaker than those buffers. I'll turn you into a generator and do the world a huge favour! Like Granville, you're going too fast so prepare to derail. Drive my V8 Interceptor right into Annie and Clarabel! If you think your friend is so scary with a claw on his head, Then meet the Gyro Pilot dropping bombs on the Tidmouth Sheds! You steamies are outdated, upgrade yourself with some gassoline! I'll send you to the scrapyard when I unload my magazine. 'Thomas the Tank Engine' I'm dank. I'm a tank, yanking trucks. You're not swank. Let's be frank, you're a crank, shooting blanks. You need a spank! You're spitting some anti-semetic crap and we call you a hero? You're a sidekick of your own series when I have my own live show! Your movies are just a bunch of spectacles. I'm teaching kids moral, And yours is just a road trip movie with a trucker and five hoes! You are homeless, broken, abandoned, and have PTSD. Turn up your Toe-cutter and join the rest of your family! WHO WON? YOU DECIDE! EPIC– CHOO CHOO! FAIL BATTLES OF HISTORY WHO WON? Mad Max Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Blog posts